Personal: Episode Tag
by Bard15
Summary: Sam has that little talk with Deeks after the shooting.


"**Personal"**

**episode tag**

Summary: because some of us would like to see the scenes between the scenes that show some team interactions. I for one hate all that "densi" crap—I like whole team interaction and interaction between characters that don't normally have a lot of on screen interaction.

A/N: I am posting again after nearly a 10 year hiatus thanks to RL. I have Sentinel & Diagnosis Murder stories under an old penname (adsh).

****

As Sam and Callen helped LAPD secure the scene, they spared a glance over to where Kensi had run back to her sagging partner. The two agents' shared grim looks as they watched the detective slide heavily down the wall as his adrenalin fueled energy fled him.

Moments later the two agents made it across the parking lot they noted the detective was now unconscious as hospital personnel loaded him onto a gurney and rushed him inside.

"Kensi," Sam asked, coming to stand in front of her.

"He's…uh….he, he tore open his stitches. They're taking him back into surgery…" She answered his unspoken question absently, her eyes never leaving the doors.

"He's gonna be all right though?" Sam prodded.

"They don't know. He was losing a lot of blood…he was going into shock, and now there is more chance of infection…" Kensi trailed off.

Placing his hands on her shoulders he said. "Kensi, look at me. You gotta believe he's gonna make it. He's not Dom."

Deeks opened his eyes slowly, his vision fuzzy and his mind a confused jumble, yet something kept nagging at him…something important…there was something urgent…something he needed to do.

A flash of clarity hit him and he attempted to sit up in bed, only to be hit with pain so excruciating it took his breath away, causing him to fall back into his bed gasping for breath and fighting a dry, hacking cough.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa, hold up there Deeks." A male voice cajoled, as strong hands grabbed his shoulders. "The docs just got you put back together again…ease up, man."

"Kensi," Deeks gasped out. "Danger…"

"Kensi is fine….it's over." The voice said. "Caught all the bad guys and you caught a trip back to the ER my friend."

Deeks finally managed to reel in the pain enough to focus on his surroundings. "Sam?"

"The one and only," Sam said with a smile in his voice, releasing Deeks shoulders and stepping back.

Deeks eyes played around the room, a frown on his face.

"Kensi is fine. Callen dragged her out of here about twenty minutes ago, took her to the cafeteria." Sam answered the unspoken question.

Marty sighed heavily, the frown never leaving his face. "So, what happened…it was a set-up, right?"

"Yeah, they were after Kensi…used you as the bait then set us up on a phony meet to get us all out of the way." Sam explained.

"You guys okay?" Marty asked.

"Yeah…it was just a ruse to lure us away from the hospital." Sam said.

"Why?" Deeks asked.

"An old case…Kensi helped relocate a Chechen terrorists wife and son…the man wanted them back…was hopin' to get the location from Kensi." Sam explained. "He isn't going after anybody now."

"So it wasn't one of my old collars it was one of your guy's." Deeks stated absently.

"Yeah," Sam answered, at a loss as to what the detective might be thinking. "Sorry man, we should have had your back on this one."

"What? Kensi was the one in danger, not me." Deeks asked in confusion.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Says the man with two bullet holes in his chest."

"Yeah well…wrong place, wrong time." Deeks said with a shrug.

"No, you were set up, ambushed because of your work with NCIS. Look, what I'm saying is that it comes with the territory…with being an agent…the trade craft, the heightened security measures we all take every day…we never thought to bring you on board with it…make sure you were up to speed…"

"Hey, a cop can have as many vengeful bad guys lookin' to even the score as an agent." Deeks huffed out, somewhat insulted.

"Yeah I'm sure they can, but the point is that it was one of ours and you got caught in the cross fire, because we didn't think." Sam said.

"Hey man it's nobody's fault…who would ever have thought that anyone would go after you're on again, off again liaison officer…how did the guy even know who I was?" Deeks questioned.

"Good question. One we'll be looking into, you can count on that." Sam answered.

"In any case…whether it's an NCIS bad guy or an LAPD one…I should have been more careful…we've all got a few bad guys in our pasts that want our heads on a stick." Marty said. "Even if I wasn't expecting one of yours I should have been looking out for mine."

"Right you are." Sam said with a devious smile. "Just as soon as you're out of here it will be training day for you my man."

"Meaning," Deeks asked with some trepidation.

"Hetty has put me in charge of bringing your security measures up to speed." Sam grinned.

"Why do I feel like I'd be better off taking my chances with the bad guys?" Deeks said with exaggerated groan.

Sam just grinned. "You're mine."

THE END


End file.
